


【原创/普英】契约R18(下)

by Ratouin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratouin/pseuds/Ratouin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	【原创/普英】契约R18(下)

『其实，这只是一场很单纯的掠夺戏码，而我是主控这场戏的导演，你除了遵守别无选择』

 

“当初在设下陷阱时有想过这样的下场吗”舌吅尖描绘着对方盈润的耳廓，不意外的感受着少年被擒住的身吅体一阵颤吅抖

“我只后悔没有倾尽全力杀了你们”要是能再来一遍，他肯定会毫无保留拚上性命

“识时务者为俊杰，你有没有听过？”基尔残酷的冷笑，将对方压在岸边，一掌箝制住他双手

背部抵着坚吅硬的白瓷，磕的亞瑟十分难受，即使如此他透光的瞳孔还是闪着狂傲和倔强，傲骨作祟让他浅樱色双吅唇逞强的抿成一直线

 

 

看着那双森绿而愤怒的双眼，基尔感觉到自己体吅内如死水般久无动静的灵魂开始骚吅动

征服、占有、强吅迫，突破他防线，这样的欲吅望开始燃吅烧，让他冰冷的血液似乎也跟着沸腾了起来

 

基尔伯特擅长战斗，也十分懂得此道，因为他热爱征服敌人，尤其是那种宁吅死吅不吅屈的倔骨，可惜几百年的互相残杀让人类过于害怕战争，吸血鬼们不但无法从中搅和，还得纡尊降贵的听着他们卑微的利益交换，要不是那次大战让他家族元气大伤，他怎么会让这样的乐趣平白消失

───见鬼的和平主吅义

所以说，甚么继承人真的很难当啊…….

 

重重的贴上少年唇吅瓣，强吅硬打开紧阖的牙关，带起对方不欲配合的舌，享受他柔吅嫩生涩的口腔，火吅辣的温度逐渐散开，另手指甲不分轻重的划开亞瑟的衣衫，力道在皮肤上带出丝丝的浅色血痕，与温水相触的瞬间引起微微的刺痛

 

“嘶……”前后所依都是冷冰冰的，偏偏自己身吅体温度不知为何一直上升，这样的冷热转换让他更加晕眩

 

“哪!被敌人压在身下的感觉怎么样啊”他恶意的抚上被自己吻得红肿的唇，那双怒视的眼瞳更加生气蓬勃，浓浓的墨绿色此时不见一点光，却还是没有他想要的臣服

 

不等回应，他泄愤般有些用吅力地咬上了少年的喉结，这像是要吸血的动作让亞瑟反射性的惊怒

“你干甚么…”

脖颈处传来有些痛又麻痒的感觉，伏吅在胸口的手缓慢而有规律的摩娑，让他莫名心惊

 

“干|吅你啊”直白的回答让亞瑟脸色十分难堪

“f*ck!”

“没想到你那么着急!”刻意曲解对方的怒骂，在他耳边低声调侃

“去你..”没等火爆的少年再度破口大骂，牢牢锁着少年的腰间的手移至肩际，猛地将他压吅入水面

 

不吃点苦头不会学乖是吧？

 

猝不及防间他再度吃了好几口水，用吅力地想要挣脱基尔压吅制自己的双手却徒劳无功，氧气因为过吅度运吅动而所剩无几，大大小小的泡泡不停回升，在身旁绕着他打转，好似在嘲笑自己的无吅能为力，拚命挥舞着四肢，上方那人却丝毫没有松脱他的意思，胸腔因被强吅迫挤吅压出空气而开始闷痛，原本就没有多余体力可消耗的亞瑟觉得身吅体似乎渐渐被抽空了力气

 

───好吅痛苦

 

感觉到少年渐渐微弱的反吅抗，基尔终于大发慈悲的将对方拉起

 

大口大口的呼吸，胸膛剧烈起伏，恶质的吸血鬼却不等他缓过一口气，粗吅暴的封住了他的唇，逼得他必须张嘴让自己放肆地掠夺

 

无比甜美，不是吗？

 

唇被放开后大口喘息，不经意地对上那双促狭的红眸，捕捉到里头闪过的光芒，亞瑟心脏顿时一阵紧缩

 

对方不会就这样罢手!

 

在意识到这样残酷的同时，基尔再度将他压吅入水中

 

 

不晓得几次反复的出吅水落水，亞瑟已经完全失去了抵吅抗能力，整个鼻腔充满着呛辣的辛味，咽喉苦涩而干刺，基尔将他放在池边，饶有兴趣的看着那个高傲的少年此时虚弱而无力的咳嗽，被浸得通红双眼染的他那双翠绿格外旖旎，珠珠水滴因剧烈的呛咳而在美丽白晰的背脊滑吅出优美的弧度

“虽然很想在这里就上吅你，但本大吅爷还是好心一点”扣住对方柔韧的腰，他打横抱起了没多少重量的少年

“要好好感谢本大吅爷的大发慈悲啊”

下一秒，他感觉自己再度像件物品般的扔到了触感极为柔吅软的床吅上

 

───所以说，吸血鬼的加速系统就是好用啊

基尔伯特不禁感叹了起来

 

 

房间意外的整洁干净，所有东西被一丝不苟的整齐放置，不过一向观察入微的亞瑟显然没有心情对这发表意见

 

“喝下去”一小罐装着浓吅稠液吅体的东西出现在眼前，看就知道不是甚么好东西，亞瑟撇过头完全不想要理睬

“唉，每次都要本大吅爷亲自动手，真麻烦”

波的一声打开瓶盖，他掐起对方小巧的脸颊，将里头莫名物直直灌入

 

流入咽喉的液吅体带着一股浓浓的铁锈味，很明显是血的味道，只是更加苦涩而难以咽下，彷若还添加了一股万物腐朽的气味，停驻在舌后的辛麻令他有些恍惚

 

满意地看着空荡荡的瓶身，基尔咧开了嘴

“以黑吅暗之名为誓，亞瑟柯克兰，伏于吾，基尔伯特‧拜什修米特之下，吾乃万吅恶之源者，以月为限，渴求吾，听从命令直至死亡”

亞瑟不可置信地看着自己手臂上方出现的契约图腾，小而精致的黑鹰泛着特有的灰色光泽

“你…..？！” 不详、堕吅落，怎么可能？

“用本大吅爷的血反转，魔法吅师体质刚好可以为我所用，强吅迫你与我缔结生死契约，哈哈，粗眉毛你可是第一个让我用出强度如此高的契约啊”事实上他极少动用这个能力，毕竟人类太弱小，何况他不小心就会杀死那些废物，至于其它魔法吅师吗…..他懒得花这些时间

 

 

他想起来了，拜什修米特，那个曾经轰动一时且被众所忌惮的家族，以战斗强悍出名的吸血鬼，因为出了一个带着反转魔力的青年而让一向习惯形单影只的魔法吅师开始结盟，他想起很久以前他老哥斯科特叮嘱他遇到这人千万别近身作战，那时他还嗤之以鼻的顶了一句搞不好他们那些人都已经化做一团白骨。

“那么，我们来完成剩下的步骤吧~”愉悦地哼起了歌，他欺身向前

笼罩在身上浓郁的压力完全不能与之抗衡，亚瑟感到前所未有的挫败及屈辱

褪下湿透的裤子，游移的手随着吻蔓延而下，颇用力的扭捏着绯红的蓓蕾，雪白的肌肤上泛着被温水浸染的粉色，与那充血的小点相印出夺目的魅惑，五官在昏黄的灯光下十分清美，扭动的身躯抖出一丝难耐而绝望的意识  
“住…手…..”声音意外的低哑，却带出醺酥的味道  
“明明很享受吧”抬起少年修长的双腿，他刮着对方颤抖的欲望，流出的白浊染湿了他手指，滑到跨间的私密位置，被润滑的手指毫不留情直插到对方体内，有些艰难的微微动了动  
“啊……”  
“要加把劲啊，小亚瑟~”看着对方隐忍的表情中强自压下的情欲，他满怀坏意的叮咛  
不顾他生涩的身躯而加强手中力道，基尔一边扩张着里面一边逗弄着明显未经人事的身躯，掐弄舔吻着彷若能捏出水的肌肤，不管是否会造成瘀青红肿，留下一个个情|||事的红印

陌生的情朝冲击着大脑，僵硬细瘦的身躯承受着对方毫无节制的蹂躏，牙齿紧咬着下唇，强硬地吞下欲破喉而出的呻吟 

那双饱尝耻辱的祖母绿眼瞳中流泄出的仍有令他恼怒的傲然，惹得他浑身飞火流窜，本就旺盛的渴望此时一发不可收拾，他决定不继续忍耐自己的肿胀

“亚瑟，你这一生注定要做本大爷的『女人』”将自己火热的欲望抵住那颤动收缩的幽径，似乎惧怕着即将到来的侵略

他贯穿了对方，看到少年因生理而出现的泪珠沾上了纤长睫毛，好似落网而扑闪的蝶翅

“去死!”痛的连声音都变了调，亚瑟仍硬气的骂出了声，只是过於软弱导致有欲拒还迎的错觉  
“本大爷会让你爽|||到没力气骂人”没有忽略他因剧痛而紧抓出许多皱褶的被褥  
过度的挤压令他几乎快要缴械，硬生生的忍下，基尔开始了推送，顺便用嘴堵住了那个鲜红欲滴的唇瓣  
───让安东尼奥等到天荒地老好了  
在疯狂的索要时，基尔伯特突然做出了一个十分无良的决定  
\---FIN第一回番外篇结束!!


End file.
